A Dagger Into The Heart
by Ombeuh-Line
Summary: Tony et Loki entretiennent un relation depuis quelque temps sans que personnes ne soit au courant. Mais quand Tony se fait enlever par des Chitauris, Loki va tout faire pour le retrouver. Seul. Ps: C'est ma première fanfic alors soyez gentils, y vous plait Chapitre deux à venir prochainement ;)
1. Chapter 1

A dagger into the heart

Midgard.

New-York. Manhattan.  
Tour Stark. 

Tony Stark était dans son garage aménagé en laboratoire, comme à son habitude, un verre de whisky à la main. Il cherchait un moyen d'améliorer sa meilleure armure, Extremis. Il faut dire que Tony avait vu beaucoup de choses inimaginables dans sa vie, et ces choses lui avaient montré à quel point Midgard était faible en matière de défense. Bien qu'il ait travaillé plusieurs heures sur son armure, il était d'excellent humeur, bien que quelque peu fatigué. Pour une fois, il était seul dans sa tour.

Lorsque Pepper l'avait quitté pour aller s'installer dans un ranch avec son meilleur ami, ça n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à l'ingénieur. Au contraire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait libre. Mais Tony cachait bien son jeu. Il avait une relation avec quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines bien que ce soit un peu compliqué en ce moment.  
Forcément, lorsque la personne que l'on aime se trouve en prison pour avoir voulu (et en parti) détruit la Terre, ça devient plus dur de ce voir.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa relation avec Loki, et de toute façon, personne ne l'accepterait, étant donné que Loki était considéré comme le « méchant ».  
D'après ce que Thor disait à ce sujet, Loki avait été emprisonné dans une geôle d'Asgard en attendant son procès. Tony n'était pas inquiet à ce sujet, Loki s'était déjà sortit de situation bien plus compliqué auparavant.  
Tony fut sorti de sa rêverie par un martèlement à la porte.  
« _Ah ! Ce doit être Steve. » _Se dit Tony.  
En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le fameux Captain America rentra dans la pièce, suivit de Thor, Banner et Fury. L'air mécontent que l'ingénieur pu lire sur le visage de chacun d'eux ne pouvait rien signifier de bon (ou presque).  
Il les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. 

« Jarvis ? » dit Tony.

« Oui, Monsieur ? » répondit la machine.

« Enregistre mes plans, s'il te plait. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Tony alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de ses « invités ».

« Bien. A nous maintenant. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » Demanda Tony, son verre toujours à moitié plein à la main.

« Nous avons appris ce matin que Loki s'est échappé de sa cellule, comme je l'avais pressentis.» Commença Nick Fury, lançant un regard furieux en direction de Thor, qui lui rendit. « D'après nos informations, il se dirigeait vers New-York. Nous avons perdu toutes traces de lui il y a quelques heures. Romanoff et Barton sont avec nos agents et essaient de le retrouver. Nous sommes simplement venus vous prévenir de la situation actuelle. »

«Vous l'aviez peut-être pressentit, mais en attendant, vous n'avez rien fait » répliqua Tony. Fury lui lança un regard noir tandis que Thor riait. « Dans tout les cas, je ne vois pas ce qui vous effraies, Fury » continua le milliardaire.

« Rien ne m'effraies » répliqua Fury, visiblement offenser. « Mais je vous rappelle que Loki à essayer de détruire la terre et ses habitants, il y a moins de trois mois. »

Au fond de lui, Tony explosait littéralement de joie et dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser paraître un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il savait que Loki viendrait bientôt le voir.

« Et comment compter vous retrouver le Dieu de la Malice, Fury ? » dit Tony, riant. « Allez-y, expliquez moi »

« Vous, qui êtes si intelligent, allez nous aider dans nos recherches, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu » répondu l'ingénieur, sans parvenir à cacher le sourire qui s'était glissé sur ses lèvres. 

Il but d'une traite le demi-verre de whisky et se leva. Au bout de quelques heures de discutions sur les façons d'attraper le prince, le groupe décida de rentrer se reposer, laissant Stark seul dans sa tour.

….

Tony était assit devant son ordinateur et sifflait l'air de _Dani California_ en rythme avec la radio derrière. Fury lui avait donné un dossier complet sur Loki pour qu'il puisse l'étudier, et c'est exactement ce que faisait le milliardaire.

Mais finalement, il n'avait rien appris de nouveau. Loki lui avait déjà tout raconté.  
Il commencer à se faire tard et Tony sentait ses yeux se fermer. Il se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers son lit. Il retira simplement ses chaussures et son T-shirt, puis, s'étala sur le lit avant de s'endormir.

Tony s'éveilla. Gardant les yeux fermés. Il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui. Il sourit au contact d'une main caressant sa joue.

« Tu es en retard, tu sais » dit Tony.

Loki s'allongea à côté de lui et murmura à son oreille « Je sais. Mais je suis là maintenant »

Tony ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Loki. Il avait l'air fatigué mais en bonne santé. Tony sourit encore d'avantage, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Loki. 

« Je suis content de te voir » lui dit Tony.

Loki se rapprocha pour le serrer dans ses bras, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony.

« Moi aussi, Tony. »

Les yeux de Loki parcouraient le torse parfait de son amant, s'arrêtant sur le réacteur Ark situé au milieu de son torse.  
Ses longs doigts caressant sa peau brulante. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. 

« Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé. On devrait peut-être dormir. » Suggéra Tony.

« Probablement » répondit Loki.

Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Tony, effleurant le réacteur avec ses doigts, et ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

…

Lorsque Loki se réveilla, Tony n'était plus dans le lit, il devait probablement s'être levé depuis un moment.  
Loki sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'est alors qu'il vit Tony. Lorsque ce dernier le vit, il courra presque pour le rejoindre. 

« Il faut que tu aille te cacher quelque part. Fury et sa bande sont en bas. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils te trouvent ici ! » dit Tony. « Je suis sérieux » ajouta t'il en voyant le sourire sur le visage du prince.

« Très bien. Je vais prendre une douche. Tu n'auras qu'à me retrouver dans la salle de bain si tu veux. » Dit Loki, son habituel sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

Il tourna les talons et parti en direction de la salle de bain. Bien que la perspective d'être sous la douche avec Loki plu énormément à Tony, il y renonça pour le moment et descendit pour retrouver Fury et certains agents du SHIELD en train d'installer des fichiers sur ses ordinateurs. 

« Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais je voudrais savoir si vous avez bientôt finis ? J'ai des choses à régler. »Dit Tony. « Sans vouloir vous offenser. » rajouta-t-il.

Fury ne parut pas offenser le moins du monde.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas, Stark. Nous installons les derniers logiciels. »

« Très bien. Merci. » Répondit Tony, tournant les talons et remontant les marches. Il s'arrêta et dit « Inutile de me prévenir quand vous aurez finis »

Il continua de monter et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle se trouvait le prince. Tony retira son T-shirt, rentra, puis clancha la porte derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé si je vous ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre, j'avais vraiment très peu de temps en ce moment. Alors voilà, pour me faire pardonner, je vous fais un bisou ! *smack*  
Hésité pas à laisser des reviews, je l'ai lirais avec plaisir 3  
(Et désolé pour la répétition des prénoms, j'essaie d'en mettre le moins possible)**

**Bonne lecture :3**

Loki était assit sur le canapé et regardé une émission midgardienne pendant que Tony préparait le déjeuner. Le dieu était fascinait par l'imagination des midgardiens, même si très peu d'entre eux savait utiliser leurs cerveau correctement. Il fut même surprit lorsqu'il avait vu Stark pour la première fois. C'était étonnant de la part d'un humain d'être aussi… Loki ne savais pas si le mot « intelligent » conviendrait (car Tony pouvais vraiment agir bêtement des fois) mais c'est ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.  
Un frisson parcourra le corps du prince lorsque les lèvres de l'ingénieur se posèrent sur sa nuque. Tony fit le tour du canapé pour s'asseoir devant Loki. Il se pencha et continua ses baisers dans le cou, descendant lentement vers le torse du dieu. Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je t'aime Loki » Dit le milliardaire, avant de l'embrasser.

« Moi aussi, MON homme de fer » répondit-il.

Les mains de Loki commencèrent à se balader sous le T-shirt de l'ingénieur, pendant que celui-ci déboutonnais la chemise du dieu, lorsque la sonnette retentie.

« Merde… » Grommela Tony, visiblement déçu. « Reste là, je reviens. »  
Et il quitta le salon.

Tony descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Monsieur… » Dit Jarvis « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idées »

Tony s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne peux pas identifier la person… »  
La phrase de Jarvis ne se termina pas. Quelqu'un avait visiblement trouvé un moyen de l'éteindre.

« LOK… » Commença le milliardaire.  
Mais c'était trop tard, des créatures -parce qu'elles n'avaient rien d'humaines, à vrai dire- étaient rentrées dans la pièce. Étrangement, Tony ne se souvint de rien ensuite, bien qu'il ait eu la désagréable sensation d'une téléportassion en express.  
_

« …Loki… » Marmonna l'ingénieur.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine, pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans une grande pièce, vide –excepté quelque meubles à l'abandon- et froide. Il était étroitement attaché à une chaise, pouvant à peine bouger. Il sentait le sang couler du haut de sa tête et pria qu'on lui amène un cachet d'aspirine contre son mal de crane.

« Loki… » Répéta le milliardaire, un peu plus fort.

Sa voix résonnait dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Loki. Tony espérait simplement qu'il n'avait rien.  
_

Loki n'avait pas pris la peine d'appeler les Avengers, de toute façon, ils l'auraient jeté en prison dès l'instant où ils l'auraient aperçu. Inutile de perdre encore plus de temps.  
Il avait simplement reconnecté Jarvis au système et lui avait dit de prévenir tout les Avengers de la disparition de Stark, ainsi du fait qu'il n'en soit pas responsable. Le prince, lui, n'avait aucunement l'intention d'attendre leurs arrivés. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour retrouver Tony, c'était bien lui. Et lui seul. De plus, il savait parfaitement qui avait fait ça. Il aurait dû s'en doutait et éloigner Tony de toute cette histoire.

Tony commença à ressentir la fatigue retombé. La douleur et l'atmosphère glaciale de la pièce n'arrangeaient rien.  
Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais ça faisait probablement plus d'une demi journée. A ce moment, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un bon kebab.

« Hé ho ! » Appela-t-il. «Vous comptez vous montrer un jour ? » 

Peut être était-ce un rêve ? Bien que ce soit beaucoup trop réaliste pour en être un.  
Quelques fois, il entendait des pas derrières les murs, mais son –ou ses- ravisseurs n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se monter maintenant. Tony commencé vraiment à s'ennuyer.

_

Loki était parti seul au milieu de la nuit. Se demandant toujours si c'était une bonne idée de partir maintenant, il marcha le long de la rue. Jarvis allait probablement prévenir les Avengers du fait que Loki était, maintenant, inoffensif et que, de plus, il était parti à la recherche de Tony. La nuit était froide et la rue, déserte. Quelques voitures passaient de temps en temps.  
Il n'avait pas de plan, et se jeté tête la première dans un piège, très certainement, mais il ne pouvait laisser une des personnes auquel il tient le plus, mourir à cause de lui.  
Si les Chitauris avaient enlevés l'ingénieur, ils l'auraient forcément emmené dans un endroit isolé.

Par chance, le dieu possédait une très puissante magie, peut-être pourrait-il s'en servir pour localiser Stark puis se téléporter près de lui. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé mais ça pourrait éventuellement fonctionner.  
Il s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle. Ce n'était, certes, pas le meilleur endroit pour penser aux moments passés avec Tony, mais il ferait de son mieux.  
Il concentra tout les souvenirs qu'il avait du milliardaire -affichant un sourire au passage- et ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu de la ruelle.  
Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait devant une sorte de vieux château abandonné, où poussait, contre les murs, des plantes de toutes sortes. L'endroit était vraiment sombre et, si ce n'était pas pour Tony, le prince aurait déjà fait demi-tour.

« Euh… » Dit-il.

Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas foiré quelque part. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans un endroit comme ça ? Il commença à marcher en direction du bâtiment.

_

**Voilà ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
**

**Désolé encore pour le retard, et je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très long:/  
J'vous demande pardon 3**

**Je reviens bientôt avec la suite !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour le très, très long retard (encore), mais je n'avais pas beaucoup le temps et puis des problèmes personnels à régler. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ****  
Je pense que je vais bientôt publier l'autre fanfic que j'écris en ce moment.  
Je vous tiens au courant ****  
Bonne lecture !**

Tony dû se mordre la lèvre au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Ses ravisseurs s'étaient finalement montrés et visiblement, avaient décidés de faire en sorte que le mortel se rappelle de son séjour en leur compagnie. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour en Afghanistan.  
Il avait beau avoir questionné les chitauris sur la raison de sa présence ici, il n'avait pas obtenu une seule information, seulement un sourire des plus glacials. Ça avait probablement un rapport avec Loki. Loki…Est-ce que les chitauris savait que Loki se trouvait dans la tour lors de l'attaque ? Peut-être que non. Tony avait bien fait de lui dire de rester dans le salon.  
Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses ainsi que d'égratignures, et le sang coulait du haut de son crâne.

« Ne me touche pas, fils de pute ! » avait-il hurlé en voyais un des chitauris approché dangereusement vers lui avec une lame chauffée au rouge.

Le poignard s'enfonça profondément dans sa jambe, lui décrochant un cri, tandis que la douleur l'aveuglait et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bien que la chaleur cautérisée la blessure, le sang tachait son jeans tout autour de la plaie. Alors que d'autres chitauris approchaient avec d'avantage d'armes de tortures, il y eu un raffut terrible dans une pièce voisine. Les créatures s'arrêtèrent pour écouter, puis l'une d'entre elles, probablement un des chefs, ordonna aux autres d'aller voir ce qui se passait.  
Tandis qu'une bonne moitié des chitauris quittaient la pièce, les autres parlaient entre elles, débattant sur les possibilités quand au tortures qu'ils pourraient affliger à l'humain.  
Pendant ce temps, Tony essaya d'attraper le poignard dans sa jambe avec sa main, mais elle était attachée à l'accoudoir de la chaise. Il ne manquait que quelques centimètres, mais c'était quelques centimètres de trop. Il devait l'attrapé à tout prix. Cette arme était son unique porte de sortie, et les créatures ne semblaient vraiment pas s'occuper de ce que faisait l'ingénieur à ce moment là.  
Une seconde plus tard, une demi-douzaine de Loki s'étaient matérialisés dans la pièce, tranchant la tête de tous les chitauris sur leurs passages. Cette apparition décrocha un soupire de joie chez Tony. Lorsque les corps de toutes les créatures jonchaient sur le sol, Loki leva enfin les yeux vers l'humain.

« Ah bas enfin ! On commençait à s'ennuyer sans toi ! » Lui dit Tony, souriant malgré la douleur toujours bien présente.

Le dieu s'approcha rapidement de lui, détachant ses mains, et retirant le poignard d'un coup sec.

« Hey ! Tu pourrais prévenir ! » Répliqua le mortel, sentant augmenter la douleur dans sa jambe.

« Pardon…Tout est de ma faute.. » Dit-il.  
« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y pouvais rien. Et puis, je suis toujours en vie, non ? » Ajouta le mortel.

Le prince le regardait de la même façon que l'on observe un petit animal blessé, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

« On doit se dépêcher, d'autres chitauris sont en bas, et ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

Alors qu'ils allaient se téléporter, Loki sentit une flèche le frôlait, déchirant le tissu et traçant un trait droit sur sa peau, laissant apparaître une coupure peu profonde dans son bras.  
Il se retourna mais la créature derrière lui fut plus rapide, et lui donna un violent coup qui le fit tomber au sol. Tony se maintint debout comme il put, puis attrapa la première chose qui lui venait sous la main. Un pied de biche. Pourquoi diable les chitauris avaient un pied de biche avec eux ?! Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, sachant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se poser se genre de question, et frappa le chitauris en pleine tête. Tandis que le dieu se relevait difficilement, Tony se débarrassa tant bien que mal des créatures, tout en riant, il ne s'était pas éclater comme ça depuis un moment.

« Tu es vraiment un grand malade.. » Lui avait dit le prince, lorsqu'il avait vu le mortel rire en regardant les créatures étendu sur le sol. 

« Possible » Avait-il répondu, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. 

Lèvres que le prince rêvait d'embrasser tout de suite. Il s'approcha rapidement de Tony, caressa sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Il faut y aller maintenant » Dit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

C'est à ce moment que Stark se rappela à quel point sa jambe lui faisait mal. Et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir quelque chose contre le mal de crâne.

Le dieu attrapa le poignet de Tony, et une demi-seconde plus tard, ils avaient tout deux disparus. Ils arrivèrent dans un environnement que l'humain connaissait très bien, la tour Stark. Le mortel tenait à peine debout, et heureusement, Loki était là pour l'aider.  
A travers la baie vitrée, on voyait le ciel noir de la nuit ainsi que quelques étoiles.  
Une alarme retentit, une alarme que Tony ne connaissait que trop bien.

« C'est bon Jarvis, c'est moi ! » Avait alors dit l'humain.

C'est alors que tout les Avengers rentrèrent dans la pièce suivis de Fury. Dès leurs entrées, on voyait sur leurs visages qu'ils n'avaient pas appréciés d'être réveillés à une telle heure de la nuit. Mais lorsqu'ils virent l'ingénieur, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, au milieu de la pièce, ils ne surent d'abord pas quoi pensé.

« Merde, Tony ! Où étais-tu ?! » Dit alors Clint Barton, rompant le silence.

« C'est une très longue histoire, à vrai dire » Répondit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pense qu'il faudrait s'occuper de soigner Stark ! » Dit le Dieu de la malice, que personne ne sembla avoir remarqué.  
Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers lui, et prirent ensuite conscience de l'état déplorable de Tony. Fury hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis Natasha, Clint et Banner allèrent rejoindre Tony, qui ne voulait pas laisser Loki avec Fury de peur qu'il y ai un certain malentendu entre eux. Mais le dieu ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il se fit donc accompagné par Steve et Bruce jusqu'à l'aile médical.

Tony se réveilla se qui lui parut un demi siècle plus tard, ne se rappelant même pas s'être endormi. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Steve, lisant un magazine à côté de lui.

« Sérieusement, t'as que ça à faire ? » Lui dit l'ingénieur, riant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, je veille sur toi. C'est les ordres. » Lui répondit-il, en souriant.

Tony commença à se lever, mais il sentit très vite des courbatures un peu partout dans le coprs.

« Oula attends ! Où est ce que tu crois aller, toi ? » Lui dit Steve, l'aidant à se recoucher.

« Je ne vais pas passer ma vie ici, voyons ! »

« Tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces. » Répondit Rogers.

« Reprendre des forces ? C'est bon pour les femmes. » Répliqua t'il. « Où est Loki ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« En bas. Il s'est expliqué avec les autres, et visiblement, ça va mieux. Je pense que Fury ne lui a pas encore fait exploser la cervelle parce que Thor lui a interdit, mais je ne doute pas qu'il en rêve. En tout cas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à la bibliothèque. »

Après réflexion, l'ingénieur ne se rappelait même plus avoir installé une bibliothèque dans sa tour.

« Tu ne pourrais pas aller me chercher un café en haut, s'te plait ? » Demanda Tony. « Je ne bougerais pas, t'inquiète. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Bien. » Répondit-il, quelque peu méfiant.

Steve se leva et partit en direction des escaliers.

Tony se mit debout, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et marcha à travers les couloirs.  
Il arriva, enfin, à la bibliothèque, et comme il s'y attendait, il vit Loki, lui faisant dos, lisant un livre sur la mythologie nordique, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est un livre intéressant ? » Demanda le mortel.

Loki se retourna et parût choquer de voir Tony, debout en face de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu devrais… »

« Me reposer. » Acheva l'ingénieur. « Oui, je sais. Mais je vais très bien » Ajouta-il.

Et sans laisser le temps au dieu de riposter, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

« Alors ? Le livre ? » Dit-il ensuite, s'asseyant en face de Loki.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Votre mythologie est très éloignée de la réalité. Elle ne me met pas du tout en valeur, au contraire, ils me prennent pour quelqu'un de complètement idiot ! » Dit-il.

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? » Répliqua Tony, lui jetant un regard moqueur.

Le prince lui lança un regard mi-offenser, mi-amuser. Il se rapprocha de Tony et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Leur baiser fut interrompu par un Thor joyeux, rentrant, non sans discrétion, dans la bibliothèque.

« Hmm…Je venais voir si tout allait bien, et visiblement, c'est le cas. » Dit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Je suis content pour vous deux » Ajouta-il.  
Tony lui sourit grandement, tandis que Loki parut quelque peu gêné, mais amusé aussi. 

« Au faite, Steve te cherchait partout, Stark, mais je crois qu'il en a eu marre. » Rajouta le dieu du tonnerre avant de quitter la pièce, en leur faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui exaspéra d'avantage Loki.

_

Il devait être plus de minuit lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher. Tony s'était endormi sur le torse nu du dieu, qui le serrait dans ses bras. Le prince ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie, et pour rien au monde –ou de la galaxie- il n'aurait quitté cette endroit. Le dieu observait l'ingénieur dormir Il était tellement parfait, s'en était fascinant. Loki ne laisserais plus jamais personne lui faire du mal. –Il ramena en arrière une mèche rebelle qui était tombé sur le front de Tony-. Personne ne blessera SON Tony, SON homme de fer. Plus jamais. 

**Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fanfiction.  
Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps.  
N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, je les lirais avec plaisir ! ****  
Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je vais bientôt en publier une nouvelle sur Avengers, et je pensais aussi en écrire une sur Supernatural.  
A très bientôt, bye !  
**


End file.
